


Almost like Fate

by Arkiex



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Felix is jealous, M/M, Washington and Tucker in love, bro slumberparty, sad caboose, seasons 11 and 12
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkiex/pseuds/Arkiex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker and Washington are slowly falling in love and their other friends in the canyon know it. Washington tries to grow more intimate to Tucker while he remains upset that Church left. Caboose keeps spotting someone watching them in the Canyon, believing it to be Church and Carolina. Washington tries to hold everyone together but... someone is in the canyon, watching them, watching Tucker. Who ever it is, they want Tucker, and Washington isn't letting him go anytime soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Even Couples Argue

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the crash in season 11. Felix shows up later. For now, we're in the canyon. Please enjoy and leave comments on what you think I should do better!

Tucker didn't know it, but this was the worst part of Agent Washington's day. It wasn't trying to convince Sarge not to shoot Grif or even trying to explain to Caboose why Church didn't say goodbye before he left with Carolina. The worst part of his day was watching Tucker train. The days had grown hot, much too hot for Tucker to wear his armor and Washington didn't feel like protesting. After all, there are very few moments that he is able to watch Tucker groaning and sweating while soft expletives escape his mouth. Unfortunately, they were mostly “It's fucking hot as dicks out here, man!”

  
“The quicker you finish with your daily rounds, the quicker you can head back inside.” Washington didn't really want Tucker to finish anytime soon but there was so much he could assign him to do without it being overkill. For now, Wash would just let him get by with doing sixty-nine squats rather than his usual hundred. Tucker, too tired to comment about the number of squats he had completed, walked along side Washington as they headed back inside the base.

  
“You know, Wash, part of me wants to thank you for keeping helping me keep my figure,” he wheezed out as he threw himself onto the softest material they could find after the crash: a pile of rain tarps.

  
“I have no interest in your figure,” Washington lied. In all honesty, he had known since his days in the Freelancer Project that he was never attracted to women. Many of the other soldiers would gather around just to watch CT and South spare with each other without their armor. Wash never really cared for it, or them. He was okay with it, he had always looked up to the other guys on the team. The problem was that he was pretty sure that Tucker only swung one way. Tucker was funny when he wasn't being a complete asshole and he genuinely cared for his friends, even Church. He was also pretty sure that Tucker really could pick up chicks regardless of whether or not he had a tank. Because of all the drills, Tucker's figure had become slim, lean, almost to the point where his body looked like stone. Washington did always wonder if it also felt like stone, or if his skin was soft to the touch. He wanted to know what Tucker smelled like right after he had finally washed off the sweat and dirt from the day's chores. But most of all, Washington wanted to see how long Tucker could hold up against soft caresses without moaning from absolute pleasure while he ru...

  
“AGENT WASHINGTON!!” Caboose yelped causing Wash to jump out of his daydream. “CHURCH IS BACK!” Caboose was now behaving like a spoiled lapdog and pointing towards the cliffs.

  
“Caboose... did you see Church?”

  
“I saw the rocks move!” Washington admittedly was fond of Caboose, the poor bastard. He was so enamored with Church only to be left behind without a single goodbye. However, for the past couple of weeks, he had several reported Church sightings like this one. This made Washington more paranoid than ever because even though Caboose was a bit of a dumb ass, he was observant.

  
“Church isn't coming back, Caboose. He abandoned us.” Tucker shouted from inside the base.

  
“He'll come back!” Caboose called back, “We're his best friends.”

  
“Church doesn't have any friends, he wanted to go off with Carolina and didn't even say shit to us. No note, no smart ass remark, nothing.” Tucker had exited the base, walking up to Caboose as if he was talking to a child. “Church doesn't give a shit about us.”

“He does,” but his voice had grown soft, almost unsure.

  
“No.” Tucker's firm rebuttal caused Caboose to grow silent. Washington watched as the sad soldier turned and slumped back into the base, defeated.

  
“Way to be dick, Lavernius.”

  
“I was just trying to be honest with the kid.” Tucker turned to face his temporary CO in an attempt to defend his actions.

  
“You know how much he misses Church,” the next words, Washington said with care, “I know how much you miss Church.”

  
“Shut up! I don't miss that fuck tart. HE abandoned US!” Tucker then huffed away from the base and away from Washington. Always away from Washington.


	2. "You want his Cha Cha's."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little Slumber party with the boys. Cutesy stuff to help cheer Caboose up.

Agent Washington has been trying for months to get his sleep schedule back into regulation. However, the earlier argument with Tucker still weighed heavily on his mind. How can someone so amazing be so broken on the inside?

  
“Pssst! Agent Washington!” Speaking of broken. Washington sighed and turned to face the sound of a whispering Caboose hiding just outside the base entrance. Seeing as he wasn't going to get much sleep anyway, the former freelancer quietly walked outside and found the kid hiding among the tall grass near the canyon walls.

  
“Wash! I have to talk to you!”

  
“Caboose, I'm right next to you. You can talk normally now.” Washington heaved his sleep deprived body beside Caboose in the grass.

  
“Oh! Okay.” Caboose took a moment to clear his throat before he spoke again. “Why hello Agent Washington, what a coincidence bumping into you like this!” Caboose was acting nonchalant and pretending that he didn't just call Washington out here just five minutes ago. The tired soldier played along.

  
“It's almost like it was fate.” He spoke slowly and sarcastically knowing that his fellow soldier wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

  
“Um... actually I called you here.” Big surprise, Washington mentally groaned. “I just didn't want to tell you and ruin it.” Washington's interest peaked while he watched Caboose remove his helmet, dark bangs falling in front of his coconut brown eyes.

  
“Ruin what, Caboose?” Washington sat up straight, his years of training getting ready to kick into gear. His pulse began to race as the incidences of Caboose supposedly spotting Church ran through his mind. Could Tucker be in danger? Caboose didn't answer him. Instead, he grabbed his CO by his bicep and dragged him away from the base. In spite his tall, lanky appearance, Caboose was fairly strong and could hold up well against Wash's freelancer training regiments. Caboose remained silent as he dragged Wash towards an area lit by a fire but was squeezed between a pair of boulders and another section of the canyon walls. As they approached the natural hideaway, he recognized the silhouettes of the Reds, Grif and Simmons.

  
“The surprise slumber party!” Caboose raised his hands and let out a breathless cheer.

  
“Shut the fuck up, Caboose!” Grif chastised the excited one. “This is supposed to be a secret.”

  
“Doh! Sorry.” he whispered.

  
“Where's your helmet?” asked Simmons, gently placing his firearms beside Grif's own among the grass. Confused, Caboose reached for his head only to touch hair and skin.

  
“I think you took it off back at the base, why don't you go get it?” Washington mentioned. Caboose looked hesitant to leave his own 'party.' Seeing his discomfort, Wash added “We won't start anything until you come back with it.” That seemed to satisfy Caboose.

  
“I'll be right back.” said Caboose as he stumbled away from the campfire and into the darkness.

  
“Finalmente, el idiota se ha ido.” Lopez, who had been seated on a rock, called the Reds to remember the original intention of the meeting.

  
“So... I hear that Caboose has been seeing Church.” Simmons eases into what everyone has been worrying about.

  
“He's just a bit confused is all. He'll get better.” Washington reasoned. Though the Reds were also worried about Caboose, it wasn't entirely for the same reasons. They had known Caboose since they were camped at opposite ends of Blood Gulch. In a way, the were just as fond of the idiot as Wash was.

  
“He's fucking lonely, dude.” Grif argued, sitting down and crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back against one of the boulders. “The kid practically worshiped Church. That’s why we're doing this stupid slumber shit. We're trying to cheer him up.”

  
“If we can at least get him to not wonder around the canyon like some zombie,” Simmons jumped in, “then Sarge will stop complaining and plotting to kill him. The sound of Caboose crying is driving him bat-shit crazy.”

  
Grif's eyes shot straight to Simmons, “Bats? You didn't see one of those fuckers, did you?”Grif began to shift in his seat when Caboose jumped out from behind a boulder yipping and flailing his helmet around in the air.

  
“I'm back!”

  
“FUCKING SHIT STICKS!” Grif yelped from his seat and into the arms of Washington. Wash caught Grif only to drop him back to the ground. “You both are pricks.” He motioned both to Caboose and to Washington.

  
“Ustedes van a despertar el sargento.” Lopez tried to warn the soldiers.

  
“Lets play truth or dare!” Caboose enthused. Washington and Simmons took their seats beside Grif within their rock fort and made themselves comfortable.  
“Alright Caboose, truth or dare?” Simmons asked.

  
“I dare you to eat Grif's hair.” Caboose ordered.

  
“What the shit, dude. We're supposed to dare you.” Grif interjected.

  
“Yea! Beside, there is no way I'm going anywhere near his greasy head.” Simmons gagged in response to the dare.

  
“Maybe I should go first,” Washington offered, hopping this would help speed things along, “I pick truth.” That is when Grif took the opportunity and ran with it.

  
“Is it true that you have a thing for Tucker?” Washington was flabbergasted and he was left searching in the back of his mind for an answer that didn't make him look like a desperate, gay man. Wash did, in fact, have a thing with Tucker. He was in love with him but there was no way that he could admit that to Tucker's own friends. He was without an answer so Caboose gave him one.

  
“He does.”

  
“Caboose, that isn't true!” Washington's cheeks became red from embarrassment.

  
“You want his Cha Cha's.”

  
“His what!?”

  
“Bow Chicka Bum Bum.” This argument going on between Caboose and himself annoyed Washington but the others were practically rolling around laughing. Even Lopez let out a gritty “jajajajaja” along with Grif and Simmons. For the remainder of the evening, Caboose continued to insist that Washington and Tucker were going to get married after they were rescued from the canyon and he even had planned out a wedding ceremony with Church and Carolina as the Justice of the Peace. Wash wouldn't care to admit it, but he really did enjoy himself that night.


	3. The Big Boy Voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fast forward to the point when Donut and Doc arrive and Caboose becomes the Commanding officer.

“ _Caboose needs a hobby_.” Washington remembered his previous conversation with Tucker during the days before Freckles came into their lives.

“ _Maybe we could get him a pet_.” Tucker had said, putting in his two cents on the matter. Never in all his years of knowing the Red and Blue soldiers would he have imagined that in Caboose's loneliness, he would fix up a Mantis-class military assault droid and make his a companion. Even now, Tucker wished he hadn't had recommended getting the idiot a pet.

“A chipmunk, we could have gotten him a chipmunk.” Tucker said in defeated awe.

“Tucker, look around. There isn't even a bug in this damn canyon, much less a rodent.” Wash pointed out.

“But of all the things he could have bonded with, it was to a FUCKING ASSAULT DROID!” Needless to say, this change in authority was freaking Tucker out. Wash was no longer the commanding officer of his men. Without command, how can he defend this canyon? At least Tucker, realizing how screwed up things seemed, decided to work with Washington on making sure that Caboose doesn't accidentally kill someone again. The two men heard Freckles before they saw him and as they turned to face the machine, an excited Caboose was resting on the shoulders of his pet.

“Hi Guys!” Caboose waved to his friends. “You should try this! Freckles is such a good boy!” Even with his helmet on, you could tell that Freckles did seem fill the hole of loneliness that Church had left behind, be it temporary or not. His voice was much more carefree and he didn't wander around the canyon during his “off days” anymore. He even stopped seeing Church moving around the rocks as often.

“Freckles is indeed a good boy, um... Captain Caboose. Isn't that right Tucker?” Wash still wasn't used to addressing Caboose as his superior and clearly neither was Tucker, who hasn't even gotten passed the intimidating aura of the new mechanized guard dog. Caboose mood didn't falter with Tucker's petrified silence.

“Aghem!” The Captain put on what Wash referred to as Caboose's big boy voice. “Agent Washington, have you finished making your rounds?” The big boy voice was low pitched and a weak intimidation of what a proper CO would sound like. But, hearing it come from Caboose was merely charming rather than authoritarian.

“No, but I came back with hope that I could ask Tucker, here, to assist me.” Caboose didn't seem open to the idea until Simmons spoke up from the entrance of the Blue Base.

“Wait! Don't leave me here with the scary robot!” Simmons, by unknowingly joining the Blue Team to escape the horrendous conditions of living with Grif, was now trapped under the command of Caboose and his constant need to cause a mess.

“OHMYGODARED! Oh it's just Simmons, again.” Just as Tucker was still getting used to Freckles, Caboose was still getting used to seeing Simmons at Blue Base. Washington almost felt worried for the poor Red soldier, almost. Unfortunately for him, Washington's intention for bringing Tucker along during his rounds didn't include a third party. Tucker may not have been in on Wash's plans, but he sure didn't want to stick around.

“Caboose, why don't you ask Simmons if he wants to help build fort for Freckles. You can make him a little dog house with the rain tarps!” The young captains eyes lit as Simmons' head sank. Cleaning up after his new leader was almost as hard as when he cleaned up after Grif. The only difference was that Grif was at least consistent, you never know what you'll find with Caboose.

“Oh! We could build him a castle! LETS GO BUILD A CASTLE FORT FOR FRECKLES!” Washington and Tucker watched as Caboose ran happily into the base, giggling the entire way as Freckles marched closely behind. Simmons, being left behind, could only watch Washington and Tucker walk away as he thought of the mess that Caboose was going to make him clean up later.


	4. Primary Objective: Find Caboose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is some fluffy shit, you guys.

“Hey, Wash, you ever wonder why we're here?” Washington grew confused at this question.

“I mean, our ship crashed... i-if that’s what you're referring to.”

“Don't be a smart ass.” Tucker and Washington had been walking around the canyon, only, instead of checking the perimeter, they walked slowly, taking their time. Wash needed this, and so did Tucker. He and the other soldiers had been through a lot over the past couple of years. Washington pretty much knew what he was sighing up for when he joined Project Freelancer. But the guys, they just wanted to survive the war. They didn't want to become anyone's guinea pigs. To top it all off, his closest friend up and leaves without telling anybody. Washington could tell that Caboose wasn't the only lonely one in this Canyon.

“What I mean is, of all the people in the world, why were we picked to be in Blood Gulch? Why did our ship have to crash here?” Tucker stopped walking and took a deep breath. “Why did all this shit have to happen to us?” Washington, who had walked just a few steps ahead, turned to Tucker and stared for a moment. The aqua armored soldier sounded distraught. They stood apart for another moment in silence when Tucker was finally fed up. His stress, his fear, and all of his loneliness had bubbled over.

“Fuck it!” he exclaimed. He reached up to his helmet and forcefully removed it from his head, throwing it against the canyon wall and allowed it to bounce off and land in a patch of grass a few yards away. Tucker breathed heavily, trying to hold back his frustrated tears. He shoved the butt of his firearm into the dirt and redirected his anger to the only one around: Wash. “WHY THE FUCK DID IT HAVE TO BE US?” Tucker's voice didn't break. It was firm but still very heart breaking to listen to.

“I don't know... why.” Wash tried to reason with Tucker using a tinder voice.

“No! I wanna know, right now, why the whole world would just point at a couple of assholes in the middle of a canyon and say 'let's fuck these guys in particular!' and then give us absolute hell!” Tears had begun to fill in Tucker's dark brown eyes.

“I'm sorry, Tucker. I just don't know.” Washington approached Tucker's gun and sat his own beside it. Then, he walked right up to the dark skinned man and took off his own helmet. Wash could see the tears slowly trail down Tucker's face. He wanted to say something to console him, but he just couldn't think of the words. “It's just...”

“Almost like fate.” Tucker finished, looking up into Washington's eyes. Wash nodded.

“Yea? Well... Fate can just go fuck herself.” That rebuttal brought a toothy giggle out of Tucker.

“Bow chicka bow wow.” The tears were still falling, but his voice was stronger and his words sounded more like the old Tucker. However, Wash still wanted to reach out and hold him close. He wanted Tucker to cry into his shoulder for as long and as hard as he needed. Before he knew it, his right hand was already reaching out to Tucker's face and had slipped in perfectly to cup his cheek. The only reaction that Tucker showed was when he leaned into the caress and closed his eyes. His own hand came up to cover Wash's. They could have remained that way all day, Washington didn't care. The only problem was that he loved that Tucker couldn't keep his mouth shut, and low and behold...

“This is really fucking gay. You realize that, right?” Tucker's eyes opened to reveal the dimensions within his irises. Wash never knew how many different shades of brown there were until this moment because he could clearly see them cascading in swirls around his pupil. The red veins had begun to disappear from when he was crying and the tears no longer fell. Tucker was right, this really was gay, even for him. But, before his courage left him, Washington leaned into Tucker's left ear, just above their hands, and breathlessly whispered what he hoped Tucker would understand.

“Maybe that was my intention all along.” He could feel Tuckers face begin to heat up but, as Wash was pulling back his head, he heard what could have possibly been the worst possible sound at that moment.

“ **F I R I N G M A I N C A N O N**.” Freckle's mechanized voice was followed by an Earth-shattering blast that practically shook the canyon walls. Without missing a beat, years of training, memories, and combat maneuvers flooded Washington's mind. He re-situated his helmet back on his head with one hand while he, unfortunately, removed his other hand to retrieve his firearm. There was no time to lose, someone was getting shot at and there was no way he was going to let it hurt Tucker.

“Caboose!” Tucker shouted while he scrambled to located his helmet and his rifle. Washington raced back to Blue Base with Tucker at his heels. As they approached the scene, Simmons ran to meet up with them.

“Caboose saw Church again and now Freckles is shooting at the wall!” Washington quickly assessed this situation. Primary objective: Find Caboose. Secondary objective: Take down the droid. He spotted Caboose quickly as he was cheering Freckles on as if he was the Cheer Captain.

“Gimmie an 'O'! Gimmie a 'K'! whats that spell?”

“CABOOSE!” Washington grabbed his temporary CO and yelled “Make him stop!” Thankfully, the Captain understood and let out a whistle to grab Freckles' attention. The Mantis droid stopped firing but it was too late. Wash could see Sarge and the other Red soldiers, including Doc, dashing across the canyon.

This was going to be hard to explain...


	5. No Work Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's become a mutual agreement that something is up with Caboose. It's not just Blue team's problem anymore and Washington decides that he should begin preparing for the coming storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay in updating. Between college, babysitting, and other stuff I've been pretty busy. Thank you for being so patient :)

“What in the name of Samuel Adams is going on here?” Sarge marched toward the scene flanked by Grif and Donut with Doc not far behind. Simmons was the first to confront his former Commanding Officer.

“Sarge! Thank God you're here.”

“Now it's REALLY a party!” Caboose cheered from behind his Goliath of a pet.

“What the fuck were you guys trying to do? Today was supposed to be 'No Work Day'!” Grif's aggrivated outburst momentarily caught the attention of his fellow soldiers. Most were in awe of how Grif didn't completely comprehend their current situation. Donut, however, was one of the two who weren't in awe.

“Today is Sunday, Grif.” he explained.

“Exactly. Day of rest. No work, no Chick-fil-a milkshakes, nothing.” Grif scoffed at Donut's lack of understanding. “If it's one thing that my training taught me, it's to never work when you don't have to, _ESPECIALLY_ on a holiday.” A stunned silence set in. The only other soldier who didn't comprehend what Grif was whining about spoke up.

“I saw Church again.” Caboose tossed out casually. “We were playing Peek-A-Boo.” The silence began to shift as Sarge slowly began raising his favorite rifle to Caboose's eye level. Sensing the growing tension, Washington decided to step in.

“Caboose. If you saw Church,” Wash inquired, “why did you let Freckles try to shoot him? He's on your own team.”

“Oh! We never told you that story, did we?” Hearing Tucker's light hearted comment helped the former freelancer remember what was at stake. Obviously, Caboose is seeking someone. And, whoever that someone is, Freckles may have seen them as well. Tucker and his friends could be more at risk now than ever.

“Um, Sarge... I don't thin–” Doc, who had been silent up until the present moment, had finally spoken up only to be shut down by the Red leader.

“Close your eyes Doc. You too, Donut. This won't be pretty.” It suddenly occurred to the other members of Red Base that Sarge had been holding back his urge to shoot poor little Caboose. The hours he spent moaning about his loneliness added with the stress put on by the idea that the idiot of the group had total control of a vicious war machine had driven Sarge to the point of murderous insanity. Even Simmons grew steadily nervous at his CO's desire to use Grif as target practice while at gun point.

“ **T H R E A T   I D E N T I F I E D,  C H A R G I N G   M A I N   C A N O N S**.”

“FRECKLES, NO.” The return of Caboose's big boy voice stopped the robot's actions immediately. “This is a party, we play nice.”

“ **Y E S, M A S T E R**.”

“This isn't a party, Caboose. Now for the love of God, calm down the guard dog!” Freckles didn't take to Tucker's words too kindly, but Caboose understood. Second to Washington, Tucker was one of the few who could talk sense into the young captain without making him cry or confused.

“Hey, Freckles. Um... I think now would be a good time to go night-night.”

“ **S L E E P   M O D E,  A C T I V A T E D**.” The Mantis-class machine obliged his master's command and folded into himself to sleep.

“Okay," Wash began slowly, "now that everyone has calmed down...”

“You poor excuse of a lard alien! I refuse to be further victimized by your acts of treachery against the Red army!” Sarge was, in a word, pissed. Nothing was as simple as it used to be back at Blood Gulch. Washington's observations of everyone in the canyon has shown that they're all just as tired of the UNSC as Tucker was. They want to be home with their families. Instead, they're stuck in a canyon with the people they once tried to kill. However, these exact same people were the one's they've fought beside. They've all been used and tricked; Neglected by the very people they agreed to fight for. In all honesty, they were their own type of family, one forged by fire instead of by blood. Unfortunately, these soldiers don't see it that way.

“As much as I want to call Sarge an over-dramatic cock sucker, I have to agree. Caboose, this is getting way out of hand.” Tucker agreeing with Sarge was bad enough that it left a sour taste in Washington's mouth. The aqua armored soldier was right though. Wash needed to come up with some idea to get the troops' moral up and fast. The sooner he did that, the sooner that tensions between the different teams would settle.

“I'll handle it you guys.” Washington saw everyone's attention shift to him, seeming a bit skeptical. “I promise.” Sarge huffed and marched away from the scene. Doc and Donut followed suit while Grif stayed behind sulking and looking drained. Caboose, putting together in his mind that the party was over, climbed into the crevices of his robot's long mantis legs and continued to do whatever Michael J. Caboose would usually do: go to his happy place in the landscape of his own mind.

“This was supposed to be No Work Day.” Grif sighed heavily.

“Hang in there, man. Our day will come.” Tucker patted Grif's back as a sign of solidarity.

“Hey, Wash? Now that Doc is sort of... around, do you think we should ask him to look at Caboose?” Simmons turned on the ball of his heel to face Washington, his voice in a concerned tone.

“What do you mean?” He answered back. Before Simmons could provide an explanation, Grif interrupted.

“He wants to know if Caboose really is fucking crazy.” Washington fixed his stance from one of casual attention to one of gruff superiority. He didn't particularly like to refer to Caboose as anything with a negative connotation and frankly, he took offense to what the Red soldiers were asking of him. I mean, Caboose was just some kid caught up in a war zone. He thinks dressing Freckles up in whatever they could salvage from the crashed ship was the perfect way to spend an afternoon. Needless to say, Wash was more than a little offended. Thankfully, Tucker spoke up in his place.

“Already tried back at Blood Gulch and, let me tell you, it ain't happening. I may have been out of it but I still remember how Doc used Caboose's blood it feed Junior. I think Caboose remembers it, too.”

“Who is Junior?” asked Washington.

“We forgot to tell that story too, huh?” Tucker chuckeld nervously.


	6. "Watch this!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix finds Tucker to be interesting. Washington want Felix to leave, dead or alive. Something just doesn't seem right with him, leaving Wash's instinct ringing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felix has finally come into the picture and Washington doesn't like it.

Washington was not in the best of moods.

After several more days of isolation in the canyon, the simulation soldiers had finally come face to face with whomever has been watching them these past few weeks and even though Felix seems like a decent guy, Wash wasn't so sure. The paranoia that he had developed during the years after his freelancer days had served him well and he wasn't going to just throw away his suspicious feelings for some charismatic wannabe hero just because he was nice to the Reds and Blues. I mean, he helped Caboose build a dirt castle! Who the fuck does that?!Unfortunately, that wasn't the worst part of the situation. Wash noticed how particularly close Felix has been watching Tucker. With the focus of a well-trained warrior, his gaze seemed almost predatory as his eyes followed Tucker during his work out routine.

“You know,” Felix spoke up from were he was siting by the canyon wall, “it would probably be easier to move around if you weren't wearing so much armor.” Washington mentally patted himself on the back upon remembering that he'd requested that all members of his squad wear their armor at all times. He said it was a safety precaution, and it was at first. He let that order slip a few times on particularly hot days but now he just wanted to make sure that Felix doesn't get a chance to see a shirtless Tucker sweating, out of breath, and complaining of sore muscles. That sight is for Wash only. Tucker took a break from his squats to look at the unfamiliar soldier.

“Uh... just cause I'm in armor, it doesn’t mean I can't move. Watch this!” Out of no where, the aqua armored soldier pulled out dance moves that would have looked ridiculous if it wasn't for the fact he was Tucker. He made them look so flawless and natural that if Washington was a platitudinous romantic ninny, we could almost compare Tucker to living water. Felix could feel it too. Every time he would swing his hips, Felix could feel his heart beat in time with the rhythm. He found Tucker to be... interesting. And that fact alone pissed Washington off.

“Impressive.” purred Felix.

“ _Impressive_.” mocked Wash in his best impersonation of the unwanted stranger, “ _say, why don't I just walk up to Tucker all nice and shit to see if I can get under his armor. Aren't I just such a fucking nice guy_.” The ex-freelancer knew he sounded childish but he really couldn't care less. He was jealous. He was also so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed Felix slink up to where he was brooding until the mercenary spoke up.

“You got a pretty good looking team here.” Washington could hear the casual tone in his voice. He sensed that an actual conversation was about to take place so he swallowed his emotions and brought out his manners.

“Yep.” Classic Washington.

“The Simulation Soldiers, huh? Legendary.” Felix paused briefly sparing a glance at Tucker who was trying to get Caboose out from underneath Freckles' large, iron legs. “Must be a real honor to be with them.”

“Yep.”

Instantly, something clicked in Felix's mind. “So, you ever think about Tucker naked?”

“Ye– wait! What?” Wash was caught off guard with the insinuation.

“I know I would. With dance moves like that, I could probably bend him all kinds of ways in the bedroom.” Felix's face was hidden behind his helmet but, even so, his marauding grin could be heard through his words. Washington has dreamed of similar instances, none that he would confess to of course. However, he wouldn't dare allow anyone else to speak of Tucker as if he was some flexible whore.

“You are nothing but a stranger to Tucker, and to the rest of the men.” Wash spoke through gritted teeth.“I think it's best that you finish your business and leave.” As he walked away from Felix, he was grateful that his face, red with fury and passion, could not be seen by anyone.

Felix hardly took notice of Wash's absence due to him being entranced by Tucker. The young man had just disobeyed his CO's order to stay in full armor and he removed his helmet, taking a deep inhale as he did so. It made Felix ravenous to see the soft skin of Tucker's neck. He needed to be satisfied. He never felt such a pull to another person before, this made him both concerned and... intrigued.

“Interesting.”


	7. Detective Felix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix is dealing with his own personal termoil for his feelings for Tucker. Kimball tries to console him and have him come to terms with his new issues.

The battle against Locust could have gone better, however, it was very effective in it's purpose. The Simulation troops were separated and Felix got Tucker all to himself. Tucker was still unconscious from the damage he sustained during the cave in and the on-hand sur– well... Felix wouldn't call them surgeons but they were the best the rebellion had. Whoever they were, they had removed Tucker's armor in order to treat his minor wounds. Seeing the young man dressed in loose pants with no shirt left the mercenary at a loss for words – which is honestly terrifying for Felix cause he knows he can talk some shit. Tucker's muscles were subtle but still looked rather firm. He rested a hand on the man's leg and was entranced with his amazing calves! He leaned his head over Tucker in order to get a better look at his facial features. Smooth skin, high cheek bones, and a pair of lips that could put an angel to shame. ' _How soft were they? Were they dry?'_ Felix mused as he began to grin mischievously. _'This looks like a job for_ _Detective Felix.'_ Before he could make contact, Tucker shifted in his sleep and released a fleeting whisper.

“Wash.”

Felix froze in his place.

_'Washington.'_ The name brought the taste of bile to his mouth. Felix leaned up and removed his hand from Tucker's leg. His hands began to sweat and his breathing turned shallow, almost harsh. This feeling – he hasn't felt like this in so many years. He had to escape before others saw him loosing his cool. He turned and stomped out of the infirmary, not once looking back at the man who had captured his attention; the man who dreamed of someone else. Felix hated this feeling of ~~inadequacy~~ , of **envy**.

 

* * *

 

Kimball remembers the years before the war. Her life as a young girl when she gossiped with other neighborhood girls about boys, school, and the girls they didn't like. She thought that life was long dead until Felix returned with a comatose soldier in his arms followed by other colorful soldiers. The Simulation Soldiers were going to join them! The leader of the Rebellion couldn't be more full of hope. For some reason, however, Felix seemed more silent the usual. He still spoke of missions and defensive strategies but he no longer took the time to remind everybody about how amazing he was. Kimball was concerned for her friend.

She found him deep in the caves, hiding inside a crevice formed between two stalagmites. His helmet had been removed but the dark shadows of the caves covered his rueful facial expression. He just sat there with one thigh resting against his chest as he attempted to further mask his face with his right knee.

“Felix.” Kimball called out. There was a moment of silence before Felix released a satisfactory grunt of acknowledgment.

“I feel that, as your friend, I should be worried about your current string of bizarre behavior.”

“I don't know what you mean,” Felix defended himself, “I haven't done a single thing.”

“That is precisely what worries me.” The mercenary was the type of guy who never got tired of talking about himself. Even know, he remained silent. Kimball took this as a sign that she should continue trying to ease whatever has been weighing heavily on his mind. “I don't remember much about the time before the war, you know?”

“Not many do.” The interruption from Felix did little to falter the General's anecdote.

“Though, I do remember this one neighborhood girl from my childhood,” she continued, “who had an intense crush on another girl. She would always come over to my house crying because her crush didn't like girls the way she did. Do you get what I'm trying to say, Felix?”

“Not quite.” However, Kimball could tell by the way his feet were fidgeting that he understood exactly what she was trying to get at. “And, now don't get me wrong, Story Time with Kimball is my favorite parts of the day but I don't see what a tale about a lesbian has to do with anything.”

“I've seen the way you look at Tucker.” In an instant, his feet became still and he lowered his knee to reveal a solemn face still streaked with the wet trails that frustrated tears had left behind. “I can tell that you are quite fond of him.” The softness of her voice had lowered in volume as she steadily began approaching the sulking warrior.

“Are you telling me that I should be more like the lesbian and talk about my feelings and shit to people? Cause, let me tell you. There is no way I'll be crying. I'm too cool to cry.” The confidence had begun to sink it's way back into Felix’s mood. Kimball waited until she was right in front of him before she spoke again.

“No. I want you to be the opposite of her. She never told the other girl about her true feelings. For all I know, they both died without knowing what could have been. And, hell... you're Felix for God's sake! You're a man who works for what he wants. And... with the way things are right now, everybody could do with a little dose of happiness.” Kimball outstretched her hand to Felix. “So, you ready to get to work.”

Felix took a moment to look up at the poor woman. He decided that when it was time to tie up loose ends – her death would be swift and as painless as possible, and he grinned at the thought.


	8. Tucker's dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tucker gets a visitor in the infirmary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry! I've been away at an archaeological field school for the past several weeks. I worked on this chapter almost my entire free time there. Hope you like it!

Tucker mumbled into the soft material that cradled his head. His muscles ached and his self awareness left much to be desired. Dazed and confused, he attempted to take in his surroundings and found himself in a small, rectangular room. In the room's center, his body had been laid out atop a padded mat that was yellow and stained with age. Swallowing his slight disgust, he continued to take noted of the vials shelved half-haphazardly on rusted shelving and the small pillow that now held a puddle of saliva.

“Gross,” Tucker grimaced as he wiped the remnants of drool from his lips, “not cool.”

“Oh, I wouldn't say that.” A familiar voice from behind caused him to turn. The ex-freelancer, Washington, was dressed in civilian clothes and leaned against the wall. During his time trapped in the canyon, Washington had allowed his hair to grow out until his wavy, light brown hair tousled down to cover the tops of his ears. Though his hair was wet and disheveled, his gray long-sleeve shirt and light blue jeans were dry.

Tucker was never known for anything except for his dance moves, bad pick up lines, and the fact that he unknowingly 'got it on' with an alien. So, naturally, the first sentence out of his mouth wasn't one about why Washington was in civilian clothes that, obviously, weren't just laying around nor how he looked like he just hopped out of the shower. Instead, the first words out of the soldier's mouth were more along the lines of...

“That's not my drool. I swear to fuck that I didn't do that.” Tucker jumped down from the table that held the mat and retreated over to Wash's side of the room. Washington just chuckled at Tucker's denial and reached out to Tucker's bared shoulder.

“You look good.” Wash, gently stroked his thumb over a wound that had healed leaving a scar that was long but, thankfully, shallow.

“Yeah, man. Looks like they got some pretty good doctors here. But! Uh, ya know...it was pretty touch and go there. I almost met my maker.” Tucker tuned up his ego until he was practically shining. Suddenly, a soft breath tickled his ear that sent shivers down his spine. If he was paying attention, Tucker would have noticed how painfully close Washington had gotten into his personal space and how intently he was gazing had the shirtless form in front of him. As one hand was sliding down the dark skinned shoulder, Wash's other hand had been reaching up, grazing his fingers along Tucker's naked torso.

As much as Tucker would love to deny it, his heart was flipping it's shit. He was only a few inches shorter than Wash but he still felt like the man was towering over him. Water from his hair had begun to drip down onto Tucker's shoulder, which he found strangely _erotic_. His breath had become shallow and hot. This time, it didn't take long for Tucker to see where this was going.

“Wash?” Tucker whispered hesitantly.

“Just push me away. If you don't want this then just push me way, Tucker.” Washington rushed his words out. Tucker could feel Wash place his forehead on the scarred shoulder. He couldn't see his face, but he could feel the heat emanating from his friend's cheeks.

“People would hear us, they could come in here.” Tucker was confused by his own words, could he really have sex with Washington? He may have consoled Reds and Blues in their moments of weakness but he was also there to cause a lot of the damage in the beginning. Only, he did always try to make up for his past mistakes. When Church left, he was there to pick up a lot of the pieces that their former CO left behind.

Did he respect and admire Wash? _Yes._

Did he find Wash to be attractive and attentive? _Hell yes._

Was he in love with Wash?

Tucker didn't need to think about it. He knew. He wanted Washington. He needed him on those days when the Red vs Blue shenanigans just weren't enough to keep his mind off of his growing loneliness. He needed his caring side, his nervous side, his embarrassed side, even his shitty impressions of everyone. Tucker loved every bit of him.

“They wouldn't come in here.” Washington took the shorter man's hand and guided him to an adjacent room. Tucker glided into the room after Wash and was met with a blue and white accented room with plush furniture for sitting and a bed made up with candles decorating the room. The room smelled of cream and reminded him of what home used to feel like back on Earth. Tucker was stunned into silence as his eyes moved from wall to wall of their new paradise.

“Tucker?” Washington lowered his head to position his eyes right in front of Tucker's face, which readily grabbed his attention. Reaching up to wrap his arms around Wash's neck, Tucker finally let out a command he had been dying to say.

“Kiss me.” Washington obeyed.

Their first kiss felt like a dam breaking as all of their built up desires crashed together in an attempt to envelope the other. Washington's hands roamed over Tucker's backside, scratching and squeezing his lover, anything to make him release sweet sounds of ecstasy. The moans and gasps that his mouth captured from the young, Blue soldier only heightened the intensity of the kiss.

Tucker was the first to pull away, his hands lowering to Washington's arms in order to steady himself. Washington doesn't rush him. He only wraps his arms tighter around Tucker's waist, pulling him closer until both of their growing erections were flushed together. Shivers begin to run down Tucker's spine and he releases a shuddering breath.

“We don't have to do anything if you don't want to.” Wash was obviously affected by their close proximity, Tucker could tell, but he was still holding back so that it would be made clear that this was something they both wanted. “If you want to stop right now, there will be no hard feelings.”

“Really? Cause I think we both already have hard feelings.” Tucker grinned at his own innuendo. He finished it buy standing as tall as he could to whisper the punchline into Washington's ear, “Bow chicka bow wow.”

Tucker heard Washington inhale sharply before the room began to move. Having finally cracked Wash's self control, the young Blue soldier had been picked up and tossed onto the overly luxurious bed. He gazed up at Wash, who was now completely shadowing him with the wide expanse of his finely toned torso. The man looked like he was in complete agony. Washington's hair was still wet and water dripped onto Tucker's cheek.

“I'm serious, Tucker. I love you.” Tucker suddenly stopped breathing. He didn't need to anymore. He didn't need oxygen nor food or drink. All he wanted, all he needed was Washington. He leaned up closer to Wash's face. Tucker desired contact and, more than anything, he wanted to confess to Wash the truth that he has been denying himself.

“David, I –” More water began to drip onto Tucker's face until his eyes were ripped open by an overly curious Caboose.

“CAPTAIN TUCKER! ARE YOU ALIVE!?” The blue soldier was disoriented and he saw his marvelous dream turn into a fucking nightmare with Caboose as the leading role.

“We're loosing him, Nurse! More water!” Tucker was quickly engulfed in water and soaked to the bone right as he heard an angry Simmons bitch about how he wasn't a nurse. Broken from his confusion, he stared at Caboose who, being the idiot that he is, had managed to tie a bandage onto his fucking helmet as if it were a surgical mask and was wielding a popsicle stick as if he was ready to cut Tucker in half. Now, not only was Tucker a cold and wet blue soldier, he was also a very pissed off one.

“Dude, what the fuck are you doing?”

“The surgery was a success. Good job, Nurse.” Caboose contently nodded at Simmons who merely replied with a 'fuck you, dude.' Grif, being the lazy ass that he is, barked with laughter at the scene.

“Hey, dump some more water on him. I think he's still got a boner!” Grif roared even louder causing Tucker to blush from frustration.

“What the fuck was so goddamn important that you dump water on me?” Tucker inquired angrily. A shadow chose to saunter into the room at that moment. It was Felix.

“Kimball is sending us on a mission.” he said with a grin, as if seeing a soaking wet Tucker only amused him and didn't make his heart burn so hot with want. “Get armored up, we leave in thirty.” Before Tucker could completely compose himself to prepare for the mission, he let himself briefly relive his dream. Relive the passion, the tenderness, the feeling of Washington's broad chest over his.

Tucker was going to find him, even at great cost. Because, he has to know. No matter what, Wash has to know that he is loved.

 


	9. "Don't. Tell. Anyone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOSOSOSOSOSo sorry about posting late. I had it done, honest, it's just school and finals coming up...  
> Winter break starts soon so I can write and post more. Happy Holidays, Guys!!

Kimball was exasperated with today. Tucker and Felix's recon mission hadn't gone all according to plan. She knew Roger and Cunningham. They were good kids and loosing them hurt. They didn't deserve this fate. But, being the leader meant that she couldn't show pain, she had to be the heart of the rebellion.

“Valuable information,” she kept trying to convince herself. She told Tucker that it was up to him whether or not the mission was a success. Kimball, herself, hadn't made up her mind on that matter. Instead, she focused on who was to blame for their deaths, for all her friends' deaths – the Federal Army.

From her quarters, she could gaze down at the main plaza of their base, if you could even call it that. She decided to distract herself from her grief by observing what troops were still alive. From the corner of her eye she spotted a concentrated explosion with a figure emerging from it. It was Felix.

“Dammit!” Tucker's voice echoed through the chasm. Tucker was still convinced that by defeating Felix, he and his team would be granted permission to go rescue their friends. It has been so long since she had seen this much determination in a soldier. Something about it stirred emotion in her chest; it burned and made her feel somber. She couldn't let this continue without putting her two cents in.

She called Tucker to meet her in her quarters.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“So,Vanessa. Inviting me to your room like this... pretty scandalous!” Tucker teased flirtatiously. He meandered around the room, touching anything that he thought was interesting. “The room feels kinda ... empty, don't you think?” The room was large but a bit bare. There was a small cot by the wall and a table with papers spread out nonchalantly across it's surface. Aside from a few chairs and a large chest, the only real decoration in the room was a painted rock.

Kimball didn't take notice of Tucker's flirty behavior, she knew by now that it was just part of his personality.

“It's KIMBALL, and I happen to like my quarters the way it is: minimalistic. Easy to change out just in case...” she paused to rethink her words, “I am unable to fulfill my duties as General.”

“You mean if you die?” Tucker spoke without thinking but Vanessa didn't show signs of hurt. She had already come to terms with her own inevitable demise. She wanted it to be in battle, without any regrets. She wanted her friend Felix to feel the same and to confess to Tucker. Seeing him sulk is just too much for her.

“Yea, in case I die.” The silence was thick and Tucker only then realized how insensitive he sounded. He hastily searched around the room, and in his head, for a new topic to discuss when he eyes the rock situated on top of the chest.

“That's a nice... rock... you got there!” The rock was painted a dark purple color with white star shaped specks along one half of it. Kimball turned to look at the rock and walked over to pick it up. The memories and emotion slipped back into her heart. Even still, she refused to show pain.

“It was a gift from a friend. We were Privates together at the beginning of the war. She found the rock in the caves and mixed the paint herself.” She didn't complete the story and she didn't need to. Tucker understood pretty quickly.

“But, you didn't call me in here for decorating tips. Did you?”

“Have you ever been in love, Tucker?” The blue soldier stumbled back in shock, his heart beating ridiculously quick. She couldn't have known, he only just realized it himself. Thankfully, Kimball didn't wait for a response.

“I haven't, but I envy those who have. To have those emotions and not care who knows. Must be liberating.” Kimball had been staring at the wall, stuck within her own day dream. Tucker shook his, now sweating, hands before speaking.

“Not really. More like confining.” Tucker tried to look at anything that wasn't part of his current environment. The cave walls, dirty metallic floors, all of it reminded him that he wasn't with Washington. He settled with staring at his own feet and tried not to think about his time back in the canyon and the time that Washington watched him break down and cry.

“You can talk to me about it if you want. We don't have to use names – ” As Kimball tried to reason with Tucker, he opened up generously.

“I'm in love with David Washington.”

As Kimball tried to finish her thought, her lungs seized up. She had heard Tucker say something, but her self-conscience tried to revert it's meaning. She kindly asked for Tucker to repeat his outburst and was bombarded with rants about Washington. Not Felix like she had originally wanted to believe. Listening to the young Captain 'ooh' and 'aah' about his CO was like listening to her childhood friend from long ago. She could feel her heart dry up as she imagined how hurt Felix would be and how good he would be at hiding it. How could she be happy for Tucker? She wants to be. She really does. But how?

“... And his impressions of people are actually pretty good! One time he did an impression of Caboose right in front of him. That poor bastard was so fucking confused!” Tucker was laughing. His stance was loose and his shoulders relaxed. It was like he was talking to an old friend. Did he consider Kimball to be his friend?

“I'm really happy for you, Tucker.” She professed, only half lying.

“Thanks, I guess I really needed that. Just to talk to someone. But don't. Tell. Anyone.” Tucker said the words slowly and with purpose. The general nodded her head in silence and remained as the captain swaggered out of the room.

“I could never tell him, anyway.” _Not without breaking his heart._

 


	10. "That's right, Caboose. It was a vampire."

“ _You're such an asshole, Felix!_ ” Tucker gritted through his frustration. Felix, being the asshole he was, was enjoying watching the Blue Captain try so hard to overtake him. It had been ages since he had found anyone as interesting as Tucker was right now. And that sword of his didn't make him any less sexy. The more pissed off that Tucker grew from being beaten, the more friction grew underneath Felix's armor and he wondered if Tucker could feel it too. Tucker's own comrades had given up trying to take down the mercenary and instead were making bets amongst themselves on how long it would take for Tucker to wear himself out. They, along with the other rebels, would watch from the sidelines as if this were a game.

Truth be told, that’s exactly what it was to Felix, a little game of cat and mouse.

“You're gonna have to do better than that, Tucker!” Felix shouted across the cavern to a very aggravated captain. Tucker readied his sword and charged in the mercenary's direction. As he got closer, he realized too late his mistake. The more experience soldier used his shield to block the sword and grabbed the captain's wrist to yank him into a dark corner of the cave, slamming him into the tall stone walls. Tucker slumped down to the cold, stone floor and sighed.

“Giving up already? I thought you were gonna best me there.” Felix swaggered over, a smile dancing across his lips. Tucker reached up and removed his helmet, letting it fall to the ground as he leaned his head back in frustration.

“Fuck you, dude.” Felix could see the young Blue thinking to himself as he stared off into the distance.

“All this hard work you've been putting in has really impressed me.” As Felix made this claim, Tucker's eyes shot straight to the mercenary's.

“Impressed you?” The captain leaped to his feet and got right in Felix's face. “This wasn't an attempt to _impress_ you. I'm doing this so that I can go find Washington.” His aggression was infectious and caused Felix to loose his cool.

“Just take the fucking compliment, already.” he shouted back as he removed his own helmet. He was in no mood to talk about Agent Washington. “Maybe if you stayed around longer you may actually get better!”

“I don't have the time to play these games with you, dude. I have to find Wash!” The feeling of inadequacy returned and grew cold inside Felix's chest. Always inadequate, never good enough. Locus may have been the better soldier, but he'd be _damned_ if he'd let Washington be the better lover.

Felix wasted no time in shoving Tucker back against the stone wall and connecting their mouths in a kiss. Tucker tried to push and to fight the older man off until his loneliness and longing for touch overcame his pride. Felix's tongue pushed through Tucker's lips and acquainted itself with his own tongue. He could hear Tucker's breathing become shallow and his heart rate pick up. Not only that, he could feel the glow of achievement as he used one hand to pull Tucker's hips closer to his own.

Tucker was lost in his own passion fueled thoughts. He hadn't had this much affection since his little one night flit with Grif's sister, Kaikana. And even then, he was pretty sure it wasn't her first. But this was his first legitimate kiss with someone so strong, and agile. Skilled but laid back.

_Like Wash_.

Tucker's blood turned cold at the realization. This wasn't his Wash. It was Felix of all people. Tucker threw his head back against the stone wall and took a ragged breath as the kiss disconnected. Felix took that opportunity to bite the soldier's dark, exposed neckline. Tucker hissed and tried to gather his thoughts.

“Felix, stop.”

The command was ignored by the mercenary because, hey, Felix was never quite fond of taking orders from anyone. Not even his domineering boss. He took a hard suck at the exposed skin and could feel Tucker's heart rate pick back up. Or, maybe it was Felix's. Either way, the man had become insatiable and had push his armored thigh between Tucker's legs. Tucker groaned at the contact.

“I said sto- _op_.” his voice hitched as Felix ground his hips into Tucker's leg. Felix's growing erection was trapped within the domain of his armor but what he wanted was the friction. He needed more, he wanted to bite every inch of Tucker's skin until you couldn't discern bruise from skin tone. If only he could figure out how to undo the DAMN BLUE ARMOR.

Suddenly a flare was shot into the cavern, directly at the darkened corner that the two men were hidden in. Felix's instincts kicked into high gear, “ _Sign of attack or just a rough shot by some rookie?_ ” While the mercenary was distracted, Tucker shoved him away and sprinted toward the now dimly lit flare. Felix watched as his prey ran off and curse silently in the dark. He was so close. Whoever shot that flare was going to regret it. For now, he would have to settle for the littlest of victories. He located his helmet along with Tucker's.

“What would a soldier be without his helmet?” he asked himself, just another reason to see his favorite toy.

\- - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, Tucker's sprint had left him in the center of the cave, a very public space where no one would be able to get the jump on him.

“Hello.” Caboose's sudden greeting caused the already shook up man to release a “HOLY SHIT!” which echoed across the entire Rebel base. Soldiers froze to stare at the pair of blue soldiers, the center of everyone's attention. This wasn't Tucker's intention when retreating to a public location.

“Caboose! What the hell are you doing, you scared the shit out of me!” Tucker spoke to his old friend in this way to insinuate that HE was the true reason that the Captain was shaking and that it wasn't what happened with Felix.

“Well! You. Are. Welcome.” Caboose huffed, feeling insulted. Tucker felt confused.

“What are you talking about dude?”

“I am talking about the vampire attacks.” _Fucking perfect._ Tucker sighed inwardly.

“For the last time, Grif is just over reacting.” Tucker recalled the Orange soldier fear of bats. “They won't bite us, and if they do you can just shoot them.” Tucker paused before adding “matter of fact, get someone else to shoot them for you.” Caboose huffed again in frustration then pointed at Tucker's neck. The memories of the previous incident flooded back to Tucker. He left his helmet back at the dark corner with Felix. The captain's hand flew up to his neck to cover the hickey what he was sure was present and all too fresh.

“ _VAMIRE!_ ” Caboose whispered eerily whilst still pointing at his friend's hickey. Tucker used his free hand to quickly push Caboose's hand away. It suddenly occurred to him that the flare that was shot into the dark was no accident. It was Caboose. Tucker quickly pulled him away behind a stack of crates and had them crouch down to whisper his own little secret.

“ _That's right, Caboose. It was a vampire_.” He spoke softly to Caboose.

“I KNEW IT!” the poor, stupid captain rose to exclaim. An aggravated Tucker pulled him back down.

“ _But you can't tell anyone because if you do then he will come after you_.” He warned. He prayed that Caboose understood and was rewarded with the soldier nodding.

“ _Pinkie promise_.” Caboose held his pinkie out and Tucker humored him by doing the same. Caboose stood up and held his hand out. Using his big boy voice he asked Tucker, “Are you ready, Secret Agent Tucker?”

Tucker stood up without taking the hand but instead asked, “Secret Agent Tucker, what does that make you?”

“Double-O Caboose.”

“Oh jeeez.” the two captains turned away to head out when they were met with a tall, dark and grinning mercenary.

“Tucker. Think you forgot this.” Felix grinned like a Cheshire cat and held out an aqua blue helmet. Tucker snatched it without looking at Felix, he knew he couldn't meet his gaze without showing how much effect the man had on him. Felix looked at Caboose instead hoping he would just walk off. When it was evident that Caboose wasn't going anywhere, Felix said his goodbyes and walked away to the armory. Once he had gotten far enough away, the determined Caboose kept his eyes on his enemy and whispered into the distance.

“ _Vampiiiiiiiiiire_.”

“Shut up, Caboose.”

 


End file.
